You may now kiss the blonde
by just a liar
Summary: Who could have predicted it? Santana met the love of her life in the wedding of the... well the person she thought was the love of her life. Mentions of Quinntana and Brittany/OC Give it a chance guys :


Howdy! :)

This is another one-shot.

They are so much easier than multichaptered fics.

I'll update Inevitable Fate today so keep tunned.

There are some lines in the story being quoted by Santana from the

So... What if Brittany didn't attend to Mc Kinley High? Santana would surely still be HBIC, but she would surely fall for another blonde.

And what if she met her crying her eyes out in a wedding? Well, this is how happens when fate lays a hand.

* * *

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Santana kept repeating in her head the same two lines to avoid having a panic attack.

She rechecked her makeup in her pocket mirror and closed her eyes.

"This is it" she says as she unlocks her car door.

_You are Santana Lopez, you can't back down._

_If this is destined to be, so be it _

That seems to be her new mantra and as she enters the church, she feels all the stares.

Huffing in annoyance, she walks down the isle; no, she's not getting married, the lov- she means, her _best friend _is getting married.

She feels the tension and the awkwardness of it all; every one knew she loved the Blonde and battled for her love, but no one expected her to actually show up to the wedding.

Lucy Quinn Fabray.

She fell for Fucking Quinn Fabray; the one an only head cheerleader who recieved everyone's heart, split them in two, break them in little pieces and gently hand them back in a jar saying it was beautiful when it lasted, but that they weren't meant to be.

She remembers the day her secret was no longer a secret.

_"Get in, all your failure is making me sick! As much as I hate you, my cheeios can't get sick when we are going to compete in National's" Sue's megaphone magnifies the coach's voice and the cheerios rush inside._

_t's raining heavily as Santana and Quinn get out of the locker room._

_They begin chatting happily as they head towards the entrance of the school._

_It's time to go separate ways and Quinn hugs the latina tightly as they say their goodbyes._

_When they part, Sanana utters the words she never thought she would-_

_"I love you, Q"_

_"I love you too Silly"_

_"No, you don't understand..."_

_"Then explain"_

_"I... I'm in love with you, like romatically and all those things."_

_Silence prevails and Santana starts to chicken out._

_"Just say something, please"_

_"It's... fine"_

_"What?"_

_"I said, it's fine"_

_Santana tries to reach out for her but the blonde steps back._

_"I'm so sorry. I know a how much this affe-"_

_"I said it's fine!" _

_She snapped._

_Her bestfriend just snapped at her and she doesn't know what to do._

_"I... can't. I can't love you the way you love me."_

_With that, the Latina is left alone with her thoughts and she does the only thing she can._

_Cry._

_Left alone to see the blonde walk away, with tears fogging her vision, like she has done before; with so much love and tenderness she knows she'll always look at her with._

_She broke her heart, sure in hell she did, but hating her wouldn't fix it._

The memory is vivid and she relives it as she approaches the end.

Santana fought for her love, made all those disguntingly sweet things girls love; she even bought her a freaking 6 foot tall Teddy Bear accompained with a dozen of roses and at least 3 boxes of chocolates.

That didn't do the trick, nothing did the trick.

Quinn sometimes said she loved her, just when she was drunk, and they even make out twice, sadly she was also drunk.

She shook her head and diverged her thoughts to the task in hand.

She recognizes her High School friends; she was incontact with some of them like Kurt and Puck, but she hadn't seen the rest since graduation.

She would see them later, she knew that because a Glee Club reunion was soon to be held in the Hummel-Anderson household.

She takes a shaky breath as she finds herself face to face with the groom.

"Congratulations" Santana says with a forced smile and extends her hand

Chris smiles too, but his smile isn't fake, and shakes her hand.

"I... I give up. I this makes her happy, if you and a big house with a white fence and a bunch of blonde kids make her happy, so be it."

His smile gets brighter as he takes in what she said, her enemy Number One finally gave up; he won a war he sometimes doubt he wouldn't.

With that, the latina walked away.

As she stands in the doorway she meets those green eyes that have haunted her so many times.

Quinn tries to embrace her but Santana steps back.

"I give up in fighting for someone who I never had chance with; don't pretend we could have been, because I'm tired of your bunch of lies you made me believe. I'm over you, congratulations. Thank you for all the pain cause it made it be so much more fun. There's nothing to say now, the feelings are already dead. I'll leave it all behind, but I'm leaving with blood in my eyes." Santana quoted her favorite song and calmly walked away not daring to look back

She exits the church and she sees a crumpled figure accompained with silent sobbing.

She sits next to the blonde woman and stares at her.

Baby Blue meets Dark Brown as they both get lost in the other's eyes.

"Hi" the blue eyed beauty says softly

"Hey"

"I'm Brittany, pleased to meet you." the blonde states as she shakes Santana's hand

"I'm Santana and the pleasure is mine."

Before the Latina can ask what's wrong, the aswer is given.

"I love Chris, or well, I have a serious crush on him; we dated for a while, but her broke up tih me for Quinn."

"Same here" Santana replies with a smile

Brittany looks at her dumbfounded and Santana clears her throat.

"Well... I love or loved, not sure, Quinn."

"Oh so you are a..."

"Lesbian, yes." Santana mutters ashamed

"Great! So you are a unicorn! I had never met one before. I'm a bicorn, pleased to meet you!" Brittany said excitedly

"A unicorn? What's a bicorn? Besides, we have already met" Santana asked confused

"Yes, you are a unicorn. A bicorn is a special unicorn who falls in love with girls or boys. And we met as Brittany and Santana, not as bicorn and unicorn." Brittany exclaimed with a pout

Santana decided that debating about unicorns and bicorns wouldn't get her anywhere so she just shrugged and shaked Brittany's hand again.

Just then, she hears the Church father sigalling the end of the vows.

Now that they are both quiet she hears it clearly.

"Do you, Christian Wallflower, take Lucy Quinn Fabray to be your lawful wedded wife?"

She sees Brittany's about to cry so she hugs her softly.

"I Do" Chris responds without hesitance

Tears flow down the blonde's eyes making Santana hug her tighter.

"And Do you, Lucy Quinn Fabray, take Christian Wallflower to be your lawful wedded husband?"

_Be strong. _

Hesitance.

A small silence begins until Quinn pronounces her "I Do" firmly, like she was trying to convice herself she wanted that; but both Santana and her know it's not working.

"Stand up" Santana motions and Brittany does it without asking why

"Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife?"

"We do" the soon to be couple pronounces

"Breathe" Santana whispers and Brittany sighs

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"We do"

"Close your eyes" one last order that makes Brittany shiver because of their closeness

"By the virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Santana leans in in the same time Chris does, and in that exact moment, the sun shone like never before and the shadows of Brittany and Santana were reflected in the church.

Everyone turns around and sees the new formed couple kiss; some "aww" and other wolf whistle (mainly Puck) and the couples break away at the same time.

"Synchronized" Santana hears someone say

"Let's go. We have to do a wannabe- honey moon for the ocassion" Santana says with a wink

Everyone cheers for them and they walk down the stairs laughing, not turning back to the ones who someday were the holder's of their hearts.

As they get into the car, the Latina leans in and whispers in Brittany's ear.

"Now I have someone to take to the Glee Club's meeting"

"Looking forward to that" Brittany mutters and captures the Latina's lips

* * *

Like? No like? Review and let me know.


End file.
